


Last Hurrah

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Daddy Harry Styles, Top Harry, inspired by bebe rexha’s music video, larry - Freeform, louis wearing a skirt, louis wearing fishnets, louis wearing make up, there’s not penetrative sex but I felt the need to specify it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: Harry is out of breath at the sight, eyes now focused on his red lips.He licks his bottom lip finally closing the door behind him and fully walking into his bedroom, his brain unfocused and his hungrily gaze set on Louis.“Am I your angel, daddy?”





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bebe Rexha’s new music video “Last Hurrah”. 
> 
> Hope you like it... come say hi on twitter: @loumypeach

“Louis what?!” Harry says when he enters the room only to finding Louis kneeling on the bed looking sinfully pretty, mascara defining his long eyelashes and his blue eyes popping out. His thighs look delicious in the fishnets and Harry is starving, he wants his mouth on them as soon as possible, he wants to lick them and feel how thick they are squeezed in his hands and trace the line in the back of the socks with his tongue until it’s damp. He looks at the tiny skirt his man is wearing, black with a red ‘Daddy’s angel’ embroidered on it. Harry is out of breath at the sight, eyes now focused on his red lips.   
He licks his bottom lip finally closing the door behind him and fully walking into his bedroom, his brain unfocused and his hungrily gaze set on Louis.  
“Am I your angel, daddy?” Louis asks, his lips curved in an evil smirk, knowing damn well the effect he has on his boyfriend. The word ‘daddy’ sinfully slipping out of his mouth and going straight to Harry’s cock still uncomfortably confined in his skinny jeans.   
The things he wants to do to him, he thinks, images of him fucking Louis ass up head down playing behind his eyelids. 

Louis is still waiting for his reply, his thighs still wide open and starting to slightly tremble, sore from keeping the position for this long.   
Harry walks towards the bed, standing in front of Louis. He moves his fringe out of his lovely eyes and caresses his cheek, making the boy’s face tint of a pretty pink.   
He bits his lip looking Louis straight in the eyes, “You’re my angel, baby. You’re my only angel.”   
Then their lips meet, Louis’ lipstick making a mess on Harry’s lips and chin. Harry couldn’t care less, too content to devour his baby’s mouth to care.   
He breaks the hot kiss and gently pushes Louis on the chest, demanding him to lay down on the bed, the boy happy to follow his Daddy’s orders. Harry takes hold of his thighs and pushes them apart, gloriously standing between them, Louis looking soft and submissive under him. His breath is heavy in his chest, his mouth open and his eyes closed, head resting on the pillow and hair looking a mess. 

“You look absolutely amazing, baby” he says, hands running up and down his meaty thighs.   
Louis breaths out a tiny “Yeah?!”   
Harry nods, “of course baby. You wanted to impress me?! You wanted to be pretty for Daddy?!”   
Louis opens his eyes and bites his bottom lip at his daddy’s words, slightly nodding.   
Harry tightens his grip, “Am I right, baby?! You wanted to be all lovely and pretty for Daddy?! Hoping Daddy would eat you if you showed him your delicious thighs?!”  
Louis whimpers, his dick hard and even more horny from all this dirty talk.  
“Please.”  
Harry smirks, “What baby?!”   
Louis moans when Harry’s cold hands touch his inner thighs, fingers adventuring inside the holes of his fishnets, “Please... eat me.”  
“Always so polite” the boy praises him, putting his legs down on the bed and turning him around by his waist, his ass up high in the air. Harry kneels on the bed behind him and pushed his skirt up, admiring the firm flesh of his bum and how good it looks with the red panties he’s wearing and the black fishnets. He palms at his dick through his trousers, the sight in front of him almost too hot to manage. 

“Gonna take your fishnets down, sweet baby.” Harry warns him before taking the socks off sliding them down his legs, not caring to completely take them off.   
“Panties?” Louis softly speaks, words coming out muffled because his face is pressed in the pillow.   
Harry smirks, “They will stay on, I know how much you like it when they’re on.”   
Louis whines, feeling his boyfriend’s breath so close to his hole, he tries to follow that puff of hot breath , wanting his mouth on him already. Harry stills his waist with his hand, “You like that?! You like being eaten out when you’re still wearing your panties?! Your dick stuck on the front of your knickers, damping them till they’re not red anymore.” 

Louis is desperately panting, cock hardening at the thought of what Harry just breathed out against his opening, craving his mouth on him like his life depends on it. Then he feels strong hands sliding off the back of the panties and lips peppering his crack with kisses.   
Louis’ skin is on fire with all these attentions, Harry’s mouth finally finding his hole and teasing him with quick kitten licks. He whines wanting to feel his wet tongue inside him. 

“Don’t be greedy sweet baby, you’re gonna get what you deserve” Harry warns him, gripping his right cheek in his huge hand.   
“Sorry, I’ll be good” the boy apologises to his Daddy, knowing there will be consequences if he misbehaves. 

Harry doesn’t reply to that, he just dives his mouth back to Louis’ hole, lapping the outline and smoothly pushing his tongue inside. Louis is trying with all his forces to stay still, finding it hard with Harry voraciously eating his ass and his dick heavy tangled in his panties, tip starting to produce precum.   
He can hear moans and slurping sounds coming from behind him, sending tingles all over his body.  
His legs start to shake, both from the soreness of keeping the position and the pleasure he’s experiencing. 

“Daddy” he breaths out, hands aching to grip at his cock but not daring to, knowing what will happen if he does it.   
“Going to come... can I come Daddy?” 

Harry takes both asscheeks in his hands and parts his ass, showing his shining entrance even more. “C’mon baby-” he says before giving it a quick lap with his tongue, “-come for Daddy, make a mess of that panties of yours” he continues, tightening his grip on his bum. Louis is sure he will find dark bruises the next day, a reminder of how good Harry was with his tongue. 

Tiny moans escape his mouth hearing Daddy’s encouragement words giving him permission to come.   
He eyes his dick, the knickers are completely covering it but the outline is still visible through them, a damp stain discolouring the red fabric.   
Harry is still eating him, tongue tracing his walls, spit sliding down his hole, reaching his perineum and balls. 

Louis’ eyes rolls when he feels Harry’s nails scratching the flesh of his bum, five red line burning on each cheek. That’s when he comes, when his poor dick can’t take anymore and his tip start to let out strokes of white cum.   
His muscles relax when he finally comes, Harry guiding his hips back on the bed. 

“You were so good for Daddy” he says, trailing wet kisses on Louis’ back, his hand reaching up to stroke his hair. “So good for me, my little angel.”


End file.
